


Holiday Suprise

by CharacterStructure



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke is a Happy Woman, Clexa Thanksgiving, Engagement, F/F, Lexa is a Nervous Woman, Thanksgiving, first time writer (i know i suck), happy holidays!!, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacterStructure/pseuds/CharacterStructure
Summary: Clarke and Lexa visit Lexa's family for Thanksgiving.. just one week after they got engaged. Essentially its fluff.Clexa Thanksgiving. Happy Holidays Everyone! <3This was a quick write and actually the first fic I've ever posted (I've written a few but never got around to posting). So if I suck, sorry?





	Holiday Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short one shot fic that I quickly typed up the other day. I might revise and edit this slightly in the morning when I wake up.

“Lexa”

 

“Lexaaaa-”

 

“Oh my God Clarke, what?” Lexa quickly glances over to see Clarke, sitting in the passenger seat, simpering to herself.

 

“Say it again.”

 

Despite her best attempt, Lexa smiles at this. She knows this isn’t the first, second or even the twentieth time Clarke has asked.

 

“Why?”

 

This earns a slight scoff from the girl beside her. “Because, I love your dumbass.”

 

Lexa releases an entirely exaggerated sigh at that, unable to keep the grin from her face. “Finnneee-, whatever you say _fiancée_.” Lexa looks over again to see Clarke staring right back at her. She’s grown accustomed to the look she’s receiving, but Lexa finds herself short of breath every time.

 

The love and absolute adoration, she sees shining back in the deepest pits of blue. That look of pure love transforming, quickly, into a shit eating grin.

 

“I liked _betrothed_ better.” Lexa groans.

 

“One time Clarke. I said it one time.”

 

A bark of laughter resonates from Lexa’s right. Clarke giggles out, “Hey, I think it was romantic.” Lexa rolls her eyes but can’t keep the smile off her face.

 

They both quiet down for a minute, until Lexa notices some movement in her right periphery. Without looking, Lexa knows exactly what’s happening in the passenger seat of her Corolla. Clarke is admiring the white gold ring her left hand has donned, non-stop, since Lexa purposed a week ago. Twisting and turning her left wrist back and forth to catch the light on her diamond ring. Lexa smiles to herself at this.

 

She’d saved up for a while to get the ring. Between tips at her two part time jobs, and two months of saving, Lexa nearly had the money she needed to buy the ring. Lexa had thought about asking numerous times during the year, and planned to wait until they both started grad school. However, when she was on her daily morning run, and passed the jewelry store, the plans changed. While she never planned to rush into the store, and borderline _harass_ the sweet elderly lady who ran the store, to find out what happened to the ring. Looking over again to see Clarke still ogling the three diamonds atop her ring finger, Lexa is glad she didn’t wait any longer.

 

The actual story consisted of Lexa going into the store and, in a panic, asking the sales rep: “what happened to the ring in the window?! who bought it? give me their name and address. i have to buy it back.” This line of questioning proceeded another 30 second rant attempting to convince the elderly lady of the local jewelry store, Callie, to give out customer information while not sounding like a total psychopath. She only stopped when she noticed the sweet lady was laughing uncontrollably at her

 

Callie went on to explain she had taken the ring out of the window earlier that day, as she no longer planned to sell it. This, understandably, crushed Lexa and she prepared beg the woman to sell her the ring that she’d been planning to buy for well over two months. Before she could even begin to get on her knees and beg, she was seriously considering it, Callie took her clammy hand in her gentle calloused hands and told her she had taken it down so no one else could purchase the ring.

 

Apparently, she’d been ogling the ring through the glass so often, with looks of such hope and thoughtfulness, Callie had decided to hold the ring for her. Not only that, but she’d decided to give her the ring, free of charge.

 

After numerous refusals on Lexa’s end, and a heartfelt speech while continuously passing the small box into Lexa’s hand on Callie’s end, Lexa agreed, if she could pay at least half. After running back to her and Clarke’s tiny apartment a few blocks away, Lexa returned with 600$ of her saved up money and payed Callie in cash for the ring.

 

A hand on her thigh caused Lexa to come back to reality, jerking the wheel back right after drifting into the other lane. Lexa grinned sheepishly and looked over at Clarke. “Sorry got stuck in my own head for a second.”

 

Clarke met Lexa’s sheepish grin with one of uncertainty. “Are you okay?”

 

Lexa coughed slightly and scratched the back of her neck. “Yeah, nothing to worry about. Just nervous is all.”

 

Clarke grins. “Lex, don’t worry. Your family loves me. This isn’t the first time they’ve met me. I’ve attended the Woods family Thanksgiving every year since we were Juniors in high school.”

 

That was true, Clarke had met her late Father’s family numerous times. This being the 5th year in a row Clarke was going to Thanksgiving with her.

 

“I know, but we weren’t even dating last year... and now we’re going to show up and just say ‘SUPRISE! WE’RE ENGAGED’-. I just worry how they will react.”

 

Clarke is silent for a minute before a small voice asks “Are- Are you ashamed of me Lexa? of us?”

 

Lexa snaps her head over to Clarke and realizes the blonde has taken her worry for shame. Gaping green eyes connect with a worried and timid blue.

  
  
“NO! I could never be ashamed of you Clarke. You’re the greatest thing to ever happen in my life.” Lexa takes a quick breath “I love you Clarke. That’s not what I meant at all, I swear! You’re amazing, and I plan to spend the rest of my life-” Lexa has to pause at the giggles coming from her fiancée

 

Clarke puts her hand back on Lexa’s thigh. She attempts to comfort the panicked girl next to her between soft chuckles. “Okay. I believe you. I love you too. Just breathe babe.”

  
  
Lexa sighs out of relief at this. “Good.” She smiles over at Clarke before refocusing on the road.

 

Clarke squeezes her thigh once more. “Good.”

 

.

.

.

 

Two hours later, Clarke and Lexa arrived at the Woods family Thanksgiving to a warm welcome and way too many hugs. After settling down and talking with Lexa’s numerous cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents, the group sat down to eat at the table. Just as they were about to eat, Clarke removed her winter gloves for the first time since arrival. The moment the _rock_ came into view, everyone at the table stopped and stared at Clarke.

 

After a few questions, all at once, from Lexa’s younger cousins: “When’s the wedding?” “Who’s the lucky guy?” “When do we get to meet this guy?” The last question, being from Lexa’s grandmother Peggy, earned a chuckle from Lexa and Clarke both.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve already met them.” Clarke says with a wry grin, holding Lexa’s hand under the table.

 

“Who? Was it that boy Finn you introduced me to a few years ago?” Lexa’s Grandmother looks excited just at the concept of marriage, and, for a woman of 85, is impressively quite energetic.

 

This earns another chuckle from Clarke. “No, me and Finn never happened.”

 

From beside Clarke she hears a slight cough then, under Lexa’s breath, a soft: “Not for lack of trying on his part”.

 

Clarke turns to look at Lexa. Met with a firm and steadying green, Clarke leans forward and places a gentle kiss on Lexa’s already smiling lips.

 

Without looking back around the table, Clarke simply says, “You’ve definitely met her before.”

 

_fin(n)_

I know I’m hilarious. Happy Thanksgiving/Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> So that was what about 2-3 hours of writing looks like for me currently. I believe I will progress as a writer the more I practice, because I know I've written better papers and fics in the past (just out of practice). So.. be patient? idk. I have started a couple larger stories, including a canon re-write (i know, original right?!) that I HOPE will be different than the other thousand on here. Anyways, if you think I'm ass at writing or you see promise or anywhere in between, feel free to let me know I guess? Have a happy holidays everyone!


End file.
